User blog:Pmjm/Thoughts after reading TFOF
So yes, it's done. I finally end reading'' The Fall of Five''. Or maybe it should be called'' The Betray of Five''? I kinda don't like that idea with this whole Bad-Loric Number. The Chosen Ones shuld be the best ones, with open hearts and open minds. The story of Five don't fit in puzzles. In every book - novels and novellas - it was the clues about Five as blonde girl, why everyting change? I have some thoughts that the ghostwriters in Full Fatom Five make this new idea in the last seconds. That's why they announced the title only few months before the premiere, because they write the plot in hurry. Thay had only Ella's/Setrakus' story and nothing more, I think. And I don't like this hole Ella's nightmares at all. But this is what we get. But, after all, I really like the book – I just really miss the part about Lorien mythology. In every book befory we had really nice flashbacks or some speeches about loric misteries. In The Fall of Five we get ony the Crayton letter and the weird (but really thrilled) vision of future. I love this series because of the Lorien so I want to know eveything. I don't want to write about the plot or that I hate Five and all this stuff that everyone will post online. I got some future-thoughts. I wonder what we will get in the next'' Lost Files'' – becouse the new set is coming. I think tha we should get the backstory about Five, but it won't happen I guess – it's to much details and the ghostwriters will make horrible mistakes eventually. Why Adam didn't hear about Five? Why dr Anu tells General that One is first Garde ever captured? Why Mogadorians that tortured Six and Nine in prison asked them about they numbers with guess-mention Five? Too much details and there is no good explanations, don't you think? Of course, the Setrakus can hide this information about Five from the rest of Mogs but in time when they get Five Setrakus was on Mogadore, right? I think that one of new Lost Files should be The Great Book (or The Good Books, the ghostwriters rulez) by Setrakus Ra. It will be someting amazing and so fresh. We could see why Number Five is up to Mogs and what Adam must to read in school. I hope that we get some kind of the The Lost Files: Last Days of Lorien Extended Version about Ella and Crayton. We will get the full story of the invasion day and see what really happened. But more that that, I want to read T''he Lost Files: The Original Ten Elders'', espacially narated by Setrakus Ra. (hmm, maybe we get set written by Setrakus named Mogadorian Stories, that would be mind-blowing). This story could contain the ages before the Phoenix Stones, when Loric don't have powers, then that full story about Original Elders and how they find the Stones and finally eveything about Secret War with Setrakus Ra. It's time for sometign like that, right? I have my theory that after finding the Phoenix Stones Setrakus wanted to rule the whole planet (or universe) by himself and the other Elders didn't want him to take the Legacies in bad way so they fought him and then they banished him to another planet. Or something like this. I couldn't combine the Sandor's story about Elders in The Last Days of Lorien with Crayton's story in his letter for Ella. They aren't supplemental in all details. So that's it, I really excited for the fifth novel, but more than that I dying to find out what the new novellas brings. I hope that in fifth book we will see Adam in his full power and that he will be another strong name in the series, because he's my favourite character after all. He's like half Number One and the substitute of Number Five. PS. I create the title for the next book:'' The Heir of Fallen.'' Category:Blog posts